Jamais seul
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Harry est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela. Petit warning tout de même, la fic est principalement constituée de sexe, lecteurs avertis, PWP
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, avant de commencer la fiction il est important de savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de sexe dans cette fic et se décrit plus comme un PWP. Vous êtes ainsi prévenus , si vous n'aimez pas les lemons il faut faire demi tour

Chapitre 1 : à deux c'est bien

Harry Potter, auror professionnel, jeune homme pleins d'hormones, beau, sexy, sensuel, bref le mec parfait quoi. Il était assis à son bureau sans vraiment travailler, il était dans les nuages depuis pas mal de temps quand quelqu'un frappa un bref coup à la porte et entra. C'était Kevin Taylor, un collègue du département des mystères, grand, châtain clair, yeux marrons, sourire séducteur

« -salut beau brun, ronronna Kevin, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il faisant glisser ses doigts sur la paroi en acajou du bureau d'Harry

-ah oui, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? » Demanda innocemment l'autre brun en se levant et s'approchant de son collègue. Il fit courir sa main sur son torse finement musclé, descendis jusqu'au bas de son ventre. L'autre le regardais, le regard brûlant, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Harry laissa ses mains s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et descendit sur les fesses du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord lentement puis sauvagement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leur langue se cherchaient avec passion, Kevin mit fin au baiser en attrapant la lèvre d'Harry entre ses dents

« -baise moi, lui ordonna-t-il d'un voix rauque

-avec plaisirs » répondit Harry les yeux mi-clos. Il enleva son veston, laissa Kevin déboutonner sa chemise alors que lui défit la sienne d'un seul coup, il s'attaqua alors à sa ceinture, son bouton, sa braguette et descendit son pantalon. Harry avait lancé au préalable un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, il retourna brusquement son compagnon sur le bureau et le pénétra sauvagement sans le préparer. Kevin grogna pour la forme, il était habitué à être prit, il serra les poings quand Harry entama un mouvement de va et viens. Les mains du brun passèrent des fesses rebondies aux hanches, puis sur le ventre et les pectoraux du châtain. Kevin gémissait agréablement et se cambrait sous les mains expertes du survivant, ses yeux se retournaient de plaisirs et il frémissait sous les grognements d'Harry.

« -tu vas jouir ? Demanda le Héros, essoufflé

-oui, souffla son partenaire

-oui, répéta Harry

-oui, vas-y Harry, plus fort, supplia-t-il. Harry était au bord de la jouissance et accéléra ses va et vient, il lui mordit l'épaule ce qui excita encore plus Kevin. Ils vinrent en même temps dans un long râle de plaisir. Harry s'écroula, son torse contre le dos de son cadet, le temps qu'ils reprennent une respiration normale. Après leur petite somnolence post-orgasmique, le survivant se redressa, se retirant par la même occasion. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, le plus jeune regarda Harry de haut en bas en se léchant la lèvre érotiquement

« qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Harry confus du comportement de son compagnon

-rien, t'es tellement bandant, l'élu eu un léger sourire

-c'est gentil, je te retourne le compliment, maintenant retourne travailler » il le poussa presque dehors, l'autre s'en alla en rigolant, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de converser après la baise. Harry lança un rapide sort de nettoyage et de rangement, il s'était rassit pour continuer son travail. Il était environ 18h quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans préavis

« -Harry, lis ça, ordonna l'intrus en jetant un dossier devant son collègue

-salut Harry aurais-tu quelques minutes de ton temps à m'accorder s'il te plaît, mais oui bien sûr Draco que puis-je pour toi ? Monologua Harry ironiquement ce qui ne fit pas rire Malfoy

-très drôle Potter, va à la page 3 et dis moi que Kingsley est bien un salopard » Potter se rendit donc à la page 3 sans discuter et lut. Draco, en attendant, se rapprocha de lui et l'admira quelque chose clochait chez lui mais il ne sut dire quoi. Quand Harry eut finit sa lecture il regarda son ex ennemi

« -qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Osa-t-il demander

-qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Répéta le Serpentard de sa voix traînante et menaçante, ce qui cloche c'est que cet enfoiré de Kingsley veut envoyer Théa Grecht aux détraqueurs sans même l'avoir emmener devant le Magenmagot, voilà ce qui cloche, tu trouves ça normal toi ? Explosa-t-il

-écoute si Kingsley le fait c'est qu'il y a une raison, pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça toi ?

-parce que Théa est une cousine lointaine de ma mère, voilà pourquoi, j'ai pas envie que toute la famille, même très éloignée, des Malefoy se retrouve morte ou à Azkaban tu percutes, s'énerva le blond

-ok ok d'accord je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'interrogea le brun un peu perdu

-je veux que tu fasse jouer tes relations, Kingsley t'écouteras, vas lui parler, en disant cela Draco s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry

-très bien j'irais lui parler mais je te promet rien, dit Harry sur un ton tempéré, le visage de Malefoy était à moins de 5 centimètres du sien,

-j'aime mieux ça » répondit le serpent sans relâcher les prunelles émeraudes du brun. Le blond s'approcha du cou de Harry, ce dernier déglutit et essaya de respirer normalement. Draco respira sa peau sans la toucher, il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, il se redressa et scruta le regard de son vis-à-vis

«- t'as couché avec un mec ? Demanda Draco de but en blanc

-quoi ? S'étouffa Harry, que... comment tu... ça te regarde pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry complètement interloqué

-tu sens le parfum pour homme, alors que tu ne met jamais de parfum » affirma Malefoy avec un sourire en coin, fier de son petit effet. Les joues du survivant prirent une jolie teinte rose et n'osa plus regarder le blond dans les yeux. Draco prit le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts et fit un sourire charmeur qui ne laissa pas Harry indifférent, le désir se fit lire rapidement dans ses beaux yeux verts. Le blond l'embrassa délicatement, Harry d'abord étonné répondit au baiser, et posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, Draco quant à lui passa sa main dans sa masse de cheveux indisciplinés du beau brun. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait Harry et il avait enfin l'occasion d'en profiter, il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, suça sa pomme d'Adam, remonta derrière l'oreille et lui lécha le lobe. Harry n'était plus que gémissement, ses mains se promenait à travers les vêtement encombrants de Draco. Le blond défit le bouton du jean d'Harry d'un geste habile et descendit sa braguette. Harry était tendu au maximum et Draco le caressait, ses doigts étaient séparés de l'objet de convoitise, par une fine couche de tissus. Enfin il descendit le boxer du brun et le prit en bouche, il entama un va et vient régulier. Les yeux d'Harry se retournèrent de plaisir, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, ce que faisait son condisciple l'envoyait au 7ème ciel. Malefoy le suçait avec appétit, les mains de l'élu s'accrochèrent aux mèches blondes et le fit accélérer le mouvement. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il donnait inconsciemment des coups de rein, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond. Arrivé à l'extase il se vida dans la bouche de Draco qui avala directement, il remonta pour embrasser Harry et par la même occasion lui faire goûter sa propre saveur. Harry revint à la réalité, il avait jouit deux fois en l'espace de 2 heures, il rattacha son jean et eut un rapide regard pour son collègue. Draco lui s'était relevé et regardait dans le vide

« -pas un mot de ce qui vient de se passer, dit-il lentement

-ouai, répondit Harry mal à l'aise

-je retourne bosser, à plus » ajouta Draco, il se pencha sur Harry et lui donna un baiser rapide et il s'en alla. Harry inspira un bon coup et se prit la tête entre les mains

« putain ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'étalant sur son bureau.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il s'étala sur son lit et repensa à sa journée, il s'était fait Kevin,cela faisait pas mal de temps que lui et Kevin se ''fréquentaient''. Malefoy l'avait sucé et ça s'était une grande première, bien sûr il avait déjà fantasmé sur Draco mais jamais il n'aurait cru se faire tailler par le blond.


	2. Chapitre 2

Dans le premier chapitre j'avais oublié quelques précisions en début de fic, je les met donc à partir de ce chapitre 2

**Pairing** : HP/OC/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Kevin que j'ai inventé.

**Rating** : M pour les lemons et les scènes explicites

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco Malfoy, lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela.

Chapitre 2 : à trois c'est mieux

Quand Harry se réveilla il était 6h30 du matin, il avait encore une heure devant lui. Il alla se préparer un café et mangea un petit truc avant d'aller se doucher, il laissa couler l'eau chaude qui détendit ses muscles, il resta 10 minutes sous l'eau. Quand il sortit il se sécha les cheveux, il n'essaya même pas d'arranger ses cheveux car ils étaient indomptables tout comme lui, cette pensée le fit sourire. Il sortit de la salle de bain et choisit ses vêtements pour la journée, il enfila un boxer, prit un simple t-shirt qui soulignait légèrement son torse musclé et un jean qui moulait son beau petit cul.

Il partit au bureau et croisa Kevin qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret, il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. Il se rappela qu'il devait aller parler à Kingsley concernant l'affaire Grecht, il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son patron. Il frappa et entra quand on lui intima d'entrer :

« -bonjour, dit-il

-bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, dis-moi, répondit le noir tout sourire

-eh bien j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, ça concerne Théa Grecht,

-oh je vois, Malefoy est venu te voir ? Demanda l'auror en chef

-en fait, il m'a expliqué que Grecht ne serait pas jugée avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, c'est injuste non ? Prétendit Harry sur un ton timide

-écoute Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce travail, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire tu peux aller travailler merci, au revoir » Kingsley avait un peu élevé la voix, Harry n'insista pas et partit.

« eh ben c'est pas gagné » se dit-il entre lui même et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il alla dans son bureau et se mit à travailler, il se concentra sur ses dossier mais son esprit divergeait toujours vers l'image de Draco qui le suçait. Et quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue, quelqu'un frappa et Harry prit la peine d'aller ouvrir lui-même, quand il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur deux perles argentées

« -salut, lui dit le blond gentiment

-salut » répondit Harry le laissant entrer. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers le blond qui jouait avec un stylo sur le bureau d'Harry, il alla s'appuyer sur le bord près de Draco,

« -qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-il

-tu as parlé à Kingsley ? Demanda Draco ignorant royalement la question de Harry

-oui je lui ai parlé,

-et ? Insista le serpent glissant devant Harry, il posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du brun et approcha son visage du sien attendant un réponse positive

-il... m'a remballer en disant que ce n'était pas mon travail, avoua doucement Harry

-très bien, au moins tu auras essayé, sourit le blond. Le survivant opina

-t'aurais pas insisté sur cette affaire pour pouvoir venir ici plus souvent ? »Rigola Harry. Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire, ils se regardèrent un instant quand Kevin entra vivement dans la pièce. Harry fut surpris mais Draco ne bougea pas pour autant, il avait juste tourné la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Kevin les regarda médusé, puis il se reprit

« -excuse-moi Harry je savais pas que tu étais occupé, je repasserais, bredouilla-t-il confus par la position du blond

-non, non c'est bon tu peux rester, répondit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Kevin fut un peu déstabilisé, alors c'est avec toi qu'Harry baise ? Demanda-t-il sans gène

-euh... Kevin était révolté, comment osait-il, pour qui tu te prends toi, déclara-t-il en montrant les dents,

-oh du calme, ria Draco, je ne voulais pas t'offenser » il s'approcha de lui et lui tourna autour l'admirant sous toutes ses coutures tout en se léchant les lèvres. Le brun s'impatienta et questionna Harry du regard, l'auror regarda le petit manège du blond sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait derrière la tête :

« -tu t'ennuie pas dis donc, lâcha Draco une fois son petit tour terminé, il savait qu'il agaçait Kevin

-j'y crois pas » souffla la victime plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Le blond passa une main derrière la nuque du brun et l'embrassa voracement, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Kevin, quand le blond eut finis son baiser, il s'en alla en faisant un signe à Harry. Les deux bruns se regardèrent silencieusement

« -c'est un vrai connard ce mec » lança Kevin toujours sous le choc. Harry ne trouva pas de mots et fit un signe d'incompréhension à l'égard de son collègue. Au déjeuné le survivant cherchait le blond, il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, il le trouva dans un couloir parlant avec quelqu'un. Il arriva à hauteur de Draco

« -je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, s'énerva Harry sans se soucier de la personne en trop, personne qui d'ailleurs s'en alla rapidement ne voulant pas subir les foudres du héros.

-de quoi tu parles, demanda le blond innocemment

-tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, t'es malade ou quoi de l'avoir embrassé,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? t'es jaloux ?

-non je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que tu le connais même pas et tu te permet de lui rouler une pelle, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, se demanda Harry

-enh c'est bon si on peut même plus déconner » se plaignit Draco. Harry leva les yeux et s'en alla, arrivé à hauteur de son bureau il se fit interpeller par Kevin

« -Harry, on se voit ce soir ? Demanda le brun espérant une réponse positive,

-euh oui pourquoi pas, répondit Harry tout sourire, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en entendant le patron crier

-Potter, Taylor, dans mon bureau, ordonna Shacklebolt quand il vit Draco passer par là il en profita, Malfoy aussi dans mon bureau » le blond fut surpris, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Une fois tout les trois dans le bureau, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence,

« -bon, je vous ait choisit tout les trois pour vous mettre sur une nouvelle enquête » avoua le boss. Harry regarda tour à tour ses deux coéquipiers, ils se demandaient sur quoi ils allaient devoir travailler,

« -aujourd'hui deux de nos hommes sont tombés par hasard sur... ceci, dit-il en leur donnant le dossier et les images, Harry le prit et jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux, les deux autres furent tout aussi dégoûtés, le patron continua, je sais que ce n'est pas très beau à voir mais vous êtes mes trois meilleurs éléments, c'est une mission extrêmement dangereuse et je vous la confie, vous trouverez toute les infos dans les pages qui suivent, j'ai confiance en vous, j'ai du travail, vous pouvez y aller » ils s'en allèrent en silence. Harry retourna dans son bureau suivit de ses deux coéquipiers

« bon, ben voyons de quoi il s'agit » dit-il. Il déposa le dossier sur son bureau et lut les pages qui suivirent, Draco et Kevin étaient de chaque côté du survivant et lisaient par dessus ses épaules.

« -C'est dégueulasse, s'indigna Malfoy

-ouai, comment on peut faire quelque chose d'aussi... barbare ? Kevin ne comprenait pas

-bref, on verra ça demain, continua Harry

-oui, on aura le temps de voir ça plus en _profondeur _» Draco avait ronronné son dernier mot en lançant un regard de braise aux deux autre aurors. Kevin rougit sous le sous-entendu et Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le blond était en train de les draguer ouvertement, il sourit et tapota la joue de Draco

« -va prendre une douche froide, tu en as bien besoin, dit-il en emmenant Kevin derrière lui, ce dernier lui lança un regard triomphant

-attend tu veux dire que vous allez vous amuser sans moi, provoqua le blond

-pourquoi, tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allait t'inviter pour une partie à trois ? » Rigola Kevin, il perdit vite son sourire en regardant Harry qui le regardait puis qui regardait Draco avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux, pensait-il ce que le brun et le blond pensaient ?

-vous êtes pas sérieux là » reprit-il en perdant toute envie de sourire. Draco avança vers eux et prit la main libre d'Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans l'appartement d'Harry.

~HP~DM~

Que va-t-il advenir de la relation entre Harry et Kevin ? Kevin acceptera-t-il la venue d'une autre personne dans son ''couple'' ?

La suite jeudi prochain

Merci pour vos reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Jamais seul

**Pairing** : HP/OC/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Kevin que j'ai inventé.

**Rating** : il faut un peu calmer le jeu donc je dirais T pour ce chapitre

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco Malfoy, lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela.

Chapitre 3 : jamais deux sans trois (sauf exception)

Le blond ne se retint pas plus longtemps et sauta sauvagement à la gorge d'Harry mais il le repoussa doucement

« -quoi ? Demanda le blond excité

-t'en a jamais assez ? S'énerva Kevin

-non, ça te dérange minet ? » Draco le provoquait, il ne supportait pas ce petit jeunot qui montait Harry contre lui.

« -va te faire voir, Harry dis lui de partir, répliqua le plus jeune, mais Harry ne voulait remballer Draco alors que c'était lui qui le provoquait

-non Kev, c'est toi qui le cherche là ! Répliqua-t-il s'attirant un un regard noir du cadet

-ok alors moi je m'en vais » Kevin partit d'un pas rageur, Malfoy avait peut être gagné mais il ne se laisserais pas faire la prochaine fois.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui le regardais avec un sourire carnassier mais le brun n'étais plus vraiment dans l'ambiance

« -écoute Draco je suis plus vraiment d'humeur là, ça te dérange pas ? Il avait peur de paraître pathétique et de se faire insulter par le blond

-t'inquiète pas, tu veux faire quoi ? Avait dit demandé l'autre auror en se rapprochant de son ancienne némésis

-je sais pas je ... je suis un peu fatigué donc.. » Harry hésitait à lui demander de rester dormir avec lui où de partir. Finalement il resta et pendant que le survivant prit sa douche il prit une minute pour réfléchir, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Harry lui plaisait depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Il aimait penser à ce que l'avenir avec Harry lui apporterait, pouvait-il continuer à partager son amant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Théoriquement c'est lui qui avait volé Harry à Kevin, il n'aimait pas beaucoup comment ce petit lui parlait, il se croyait malin mais personne n'est plus malin que Draco Malfoy.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt trop grand, Draco le trouva beau. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de lui sauter dessus, il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras pour toujours. Il virait Poufsouffle mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il alla à son tour prendre sa douche, Harry s'installa dans le lit, il trouvait étrange de dormir avec l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'avait pas eu de grandes conversation avec lui, d'ailleurs il n'en avait eu aucune, chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu soit il le provoquait soit il le draguait. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de dormir avec lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus que le blond entra dans la chambre, il avait une serviette autour de la taille ce qui fit rougir Harry

« -tu..tu veux un boxer ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas fixer le corps parfait qui se présentait à lui

-ouai je veux bien » rigola Draco amusé de voir la gène du brun.

Harry alla donc chercher un sous-vêtement dans un tiroir et l'apporta à son collègue, il voulut rejoindre son lit mais Draco le retint et l'attira doucement à lui dans le but de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun répondit au baiser proposé, il n'avait jamais pareille tendresse de la part du blond, une fois leurs lèvres séparées il fut libre d'aller dans son lit. Il s'installa donc et fut rejoint par Draco.

« -bon ben bonne nuit alors, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire

-bonne nuit » dit tout simplement l'auror blond. Le brun lui tourna alors le dos pour s'endormir, le blond se rapprocha en douceur pour le prendre dans ses bras, Harry se raidit mais se laissa aller aussitôt, il aimait assez ce genre de gestes attentionné à son égard. Il tournait lui aussi à Poufsouffle mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il s'endormit dans la chaleur du corps de son amant.

~HP~DM~

Les trois aurors se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Harry le lendemain pour travailler sur le dossier,

« bon c'est partit, commença Harry

-je propose qu'on bosse chacun sur une partie puis on se tient au courant, proposa le blond

-oui bonne idée » répondit le survivant en donnant une partie à Draco et une autre à Kevin. Ils travaillèrent tranquillement pendant plus d'une heure. La pause déjeuné tant attendue arriva, les trois partenaires allèrent se remplirent le ventre, ils se racontèrent le contenu de leur part de dossier

« on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! affirma Harry à ses deux amants

-à qui le dis-tu ! Marmonna Draco

-c'est Kingsley qui va pas être content » lâcha Kevin s'attirant une fois de plus les foudres du blond. Ils décidèrent d'aller demander plus d'informations à leur chef :

« bonjour monsieur, commença le Héros en prenant des pincettes

-que voulez-vous ? Avez-vous étudié le dossier que je vous ai confié ? Demanda de but en blanc Kingsley

-oui, nous avons jeté un œil, mais il nous faut plus d'informations » annonça le Serpentard assis à côté de Harry qui le regarda un instant avec de grands yeux. Pour l'apaiser Draco posa sa main sur le genoux du survivant, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kevin qui eut un sentiment de jalousie.

« très bien, commença le Ministre, je peux vous donner l'adresse, il y a encore des enquêteurs là-bas, mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de faire votre boulot » finit Shacklebolt sous le regard étonné de Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son patron obtempérer aussi facilement. Ils sortirent du bureau et Harry se tourna vers son ancienne Némésis attendant des explications, le blond l'entraîna dans son bureau suivit évidemment de Kevin

« comment t'as fais ? Il est d'une humeur massacrante quand j'ose lui répondre, s'étonna le brun

-tu lui à peut-être lancé un sort ? Osa proposé Kevin de manière suspicieuse

-toi tu la ferme gamin, s'énerva Draco

-hey stop arrêté tout les deux, c'est quoi votre problème ? Harry avait craqué il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses deux là se bouffer la face à longueur de temps

-demande lui, c'est lui qui me provoque, grogna le blond

-c'est la meilleure ça, c'est toi qui drague ouvertement _mon_ mec, s'exclama Kevin sous les yeux choqué de ''son mec'' en question

-vous êtes lourds les gars franchement, on dirais deux chiens qui se battent pour un os, vous êtes vraiment cons, il se tourna vers Kevin, écoutes moi toi, je ne suis pas ta propriété et tu n'es pas la mienne, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, on est pas ensemble, et toi Malfoy arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! » Craqua le Survivant, sur ce il sortit laissant les deux rivaux entre eux.

~HP~DM~

Voilà, alors je me suis un peu calmée sur les lemons, ce chapitre est assez soft.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, merci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Jamais seul

**Pairing** : HP/OC/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Kevin que j'ai inventé.

**Rating** : encore un T avec un mini M pour la fin

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco Malfoy, lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela.

Chapitre 4 : histoire de couple

Draco s'assit sur son bureau, se pinça l'arête du nez, il était agacé. Kevin sortit pour rejoindre son ''compagnon''

« Harry, je suis désolé, commença-t-il

-non, je veux rien entendre » le coupa le brun, il repartit dans le bureau du blond faisant signe à Kevin de le rejoindre. Il prit la main de Draco et de Kevin pour transplaner sur le lieu du crime. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés un enquêteur se dirigea vers eux

« vous êtes les aurors chargés de cette affaire, demanda-t-il

-oui, répondit Harry

-très bien, nous allons avoir finit, vous pouvez visiter mais c'est pas joli joli, avertit-il

-merci » termina le brun. Il marcha en avant, les deux autres suivirent silencieusement, l'odeur affreuse de cadavre les prit, ils durent se couvrir le nez de leur bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, là ou avait eu lieu l'affaire, les murs étaient recouvert de sang, il y avait des cadavres un peu partout, enfin il y en avait seulement deux mais ils étaient un peu partout. Draco détourna les yeux et Kevin qui avait le cœur mal attaché sortit rapidement sur le balcon

« petite nature, rigola le Serpentard

-je reviens » lui dit Harry qui partit rejoindre le plus jeune, le blond souffla d'exaspération. Kevin avait fermé les yeux et essayait de calmer sa respiration, quand il sentit une main partant du bas de son dos remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sut que c'était son amant et lui fit un léger sourire

« ça va ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet

-oui, murmura Kevin

-écoute, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, tu deviens super agressif avec Draco...

-ah parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ? C'est lui qui débarque comme ça dans nos vie, j'ai rien demandé moi ! S'exclama le jeune auror à bout de nerf

-c'est normal que tu sois jaloux, tenta le Griffon

-je ne suis pas...

-si tu es jaloux, tu te comporte comme quelqu'un de jaloux ne nie pas ! S'énerva le brun

-oui, c'est vrai que je suis jaloux, mais c'est normal non ? Je veux pas te partager Harry, je te veux pour moi, je.. j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! » Lâcha t-il comme une bombe au Survivant, ce dernier resta bouche-bée, il se doutait que Kevin avait développé des sentiments pour lui mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier lui dise aussi clairement.

-désolé de vous sortir de votre petite scène d'amour, mais si on allait à l'étage » grinça Draco. Ils montèrent tout les trois à l'étage dans le but d'inspecter les lieux. Quand ils entrèrent dans une des chambres, Harry fut coupé, les deux autres se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait

« Merlin, cette pièce est bourrée de magie, c'est dingue, souffla-t-il

-tu la ressent ? Demanda Kevin

-oui, elle est partout, le propriétaire ne veux pas qu'on sache ce qui se passe ici on dirait, sourit-il

-et on peut annuler les sorts ? Demanda le cadet épaté de la compétence de son compagnon

-non, ils sont trop puissant, ça doit être l'œuvre d'un mangemort mais peut être que si on combine nos magie on pourrait faire tomber les barrières, osa-t-il proposer

-oui pourquoi pas » sortit Draco. Harry attira ses coéquipiers à lui pour qu'ils soient le plus proche possible. Le brun prit la main du plus jeune et tendit leurs mains liées à Draco pour qu'il la lie lui aussi avec eux. Ce qu'il fit après quelques hésitations.

Ils tendirent leur baguette à des endroits différents, se concentrant sur leur magie et prononcèrent tout les trois un contre-sort. La pièce qui était chaleureuse devint alors froide et grise, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« woaw même la salle commune des Serpentard est plus chaleureuse, s'esclaffa le Héros

-ha ha très drôle, railla le Serpent

-on peut dire qu'elle est plus chaleureuse que toi en tout cas, lança Kevin à l'égard de Draco

-je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté moi, espèce de ... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur son si beau visage, il n'hésita pas à lui renvoyer la pareille et s'en suivit un corps à corps enragé entre les deux rivaux. Harry était vraiment désespéré de les voir en arriver là, il lança un sort pour les séparer

« vous vous rendez compte que vous vous comportez comme des gamins, franchement vous me décevez, surtout toi Draco » s'exclama-t-il, Kevin quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Harry resta avec Malfoy un instant

« mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, demanda-t-il désespérément au blond

-ce gosse me cherche depuis le début, il fallait quand même bien le foutre à sa place ! Râla-t-il

-mais tu agis comme un ado, Kevin est jeune, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent, arrêtes de rentrer dans son jeu Draco, insista le brun

-je vais quand même pas me laisser dire par un gamin, Harry ! » Soupira-t-il en essuyant son nez en sang.

Le Survivant lui lança un sort de nettoyage et approcha sa main près du visage de l'ex-mangemort. Il examina son nez de plus près, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se quittaient plus. Il aurait suffit d'avancer de quelques centimètres pour que leur bouche s'effleurent

« t'es sacrément bien arrangé, murmura Harry, il a un bon coup droit » finit-il le sourire aux lèvres, le blond grogna. Le brun lui lança un Episkey qui fit gémir le blessé

« voilà, tu as retrouvé ta belle gueule d'ange » lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son ancien rival et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de partir rejoindre Kevin dans la salle de bain.

« T'es tout beau hein! Gronda-t-il, tu l'as bien mérité ! le jeune baissa la tête devant la colère de son amant

-c'est incroyable, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Draco veut pas te faire de mal, mais cette fois c'est toi qui l'a cherché

-mais je le supporte pas, il profite de toi Harry, je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, gémit Kevin

-il ne me fera pas de mal, essaye de te calmer, viens par là » Harry soigna son cadet puis le pris dans ses bras afin de le rassurer. C'est ce dont il avait besoin, d'être rassuré et ça Harry le savait.

Il fit un dernier sourire à Kevin puis redescendit près des enquêteurs. Draco était toujours dans la chambre et vit Kevin entrer dans la pièce

« écoute, je.. je suis pas venu m'excuser mais il faut qu'on arrête, pour Harry, marmonna le jeune

-c'est bien, t'as besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda le blond peu enclin à la conversation

-tu pourrais arrêter tes airs d'aristo pourrit deux minutes, s'irrita Kevin

-d'accord, souffla Draco d'une voix sensuelle

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le cadet avec crainte en voyant son rival s'approcher de lui

-je veux juste vérifier un truc, chuchota le blond

-t'es qu'un obsédé, je vais rejoindre Harry » il se retourna pour s'en aller mais le blond fut plus rapide et le cala dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse. Il le bloqua et descendit sa main jusqu'au bas ventre du châtain qui respira plus fort

« arrête, lui dit-il la voix tremblante

-pourquoi, je sais que tu aimes ça, susurra Draco qui augmenta la pression sur l'érection naissante du plus jeune

-lâche moi, supplia-t-il

-tu peux plus t'en passer, t'aimes trop ça, Kevin bascula sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, il commençait à gémir plus fort

-tout ce que tu veux c'est le sexe, tu t'en fout du reste, affirma Draco. Il arrêta sa torture, l'autre grogna de frustration et fronça le nez quand il lui fit face

-si tu veux pas qu'Harry apprenne que tu t'en sert que pour le sexe je te conseille de plus me provoquer, c'est clair » menaça le Serpent. Le jeune auror ne put qu'acquiescer sous la menace et essaya de calmer son excitation avant de rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

~HP~DM~

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous trouvez peut-être que Kevin est un beau salop. Et Harry dans tout ça, que va-t-il faire ?

À la semaine prochaine

Merci à tous


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Jamais seul

**Pairing** : HP/OC/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Kevin que j'ai inventé.

**Rating** : M pour les lemons et les scènes explicites

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco Malfoy, lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela.

Chapitre 5 : réconciliation

Le soir même Harry avait inviter Kevin chez lui pour discuter. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Kevin ne commence

« -Malfoy est un connard, dit-il en regardant son verre

-non, c'est toi qui à un problème, répondit calmement Harry

-moi? et quel problème? demanda le plus jeune, choqué par ce que son amant venait de répondre

-tu ne pense qu'au sexe Kevin, tu es avec moi uniquement pour ça" Kevin le regarda, bouche bée. C'était sûr Malfoy lui avait parlé, il allait le payer. Harry se leva, il se leva également

"-Harry je suis désolé, commença Kevin au bord des larmes

-c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte au lieu de te donner des faux espoirs, Harry s'en voulait

-mais y a pas de faux espoirs, je t'aime Harry, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosées

-tu aimes le sexe avec moi c'est pas pareil, précisa le brun

-non Harry, me fais pas ça" il était perdu, il tenta de s'accrocher aux bras de son collègue mais celui si lui attrapa les poignets, sans lui faire de mal

"-Kevin, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à lui dire ces choses, il ne voulait pas être en mauvais termes avec le plus jeune, il l'appréciait vraiment mais pas de la même manière qu'il appréciait Draco, il poursuivit, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi de suivre une sorte de thérapie;

-une thérapie? Pourquoi? Kevin sècha ses larmes et baissa les bras

-tu sais il y a les accrocs à l'alcool, à la drogue mais aussi au sexe, osa-t-il préciser

-je suis pas accroc, je te jure, essaya de se défendre Kevin

-si, je suis désolé vraiment, écoute moi, il y a un centre de thérapie à 5 kilomètres d'ici, tu devrais y aller, je t'assure, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, je tiens à toi et je veux que sois en bonne santé » le brun lui pris le visage en coupe, c'est vrai qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, il ne voulait que son bien.

Le jeune homme pleura doucement et fut prit dans les bras de Harry, il s'y sentait tellement bien. Plus rien n'existait en ce moment, il n'y avait que l'odeur et la chaleur du brun. Quand le Griffon se recula, il fit un mince sourire au châtain

« -acceptes-tu d'aller en thérapie Kevin ? Demanda-t-il doucement, il vit le jeune auror hésiter mais il ajouta, ça me fais mal de te voir comme ça, j'aimerais tellement que tu ailles mieux » il finit par hocher la tête. Il pleura un bon moment dans les bras de Harry.

« -je t'y conduirais, je passerais te chercher vendredi matin, lui dit-il

-tu viendras me voir hein ? Demanda Kevin

-bien sûr que je viendrais,

-sans lui » il avait rajouter cette précision avec empressement ce qui fit rire Harry

« -je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, je ne t'imposerais pas sa présence, le rassura-t-il alors

-merci » il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il irait poser sa démission le lendemain.

Il fut temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il partit donc non sans avoir donner son dernier baiser à son brun préféré.

~HP~DM~

Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite

Merci aux lecteurs


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Jamais seul

**Pairing** : HP/OC/DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Kevin que j'ai inventé.

**Rating** : T et M pour le lemon en fin de chapitre

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est auror professionnel et entretient une relation avec Kevin, un de ses collègue. Draco Malfoy, lui aussi auror, n'entend pas la complicité de Harry et Kevin de cette oreille et va donc s'immiscer dans tout cela.

Chapitre 6 : une aide inattendue

Harry discutait tranquillement avec le beau blond quand il vit le jeune homme dans un couloir, il tenait une lettre dans la main.

« -excuse moi une seconde » dit Harry à Draco en lui donnant une légère caresse sur le bras, il se dirigea donc vers Kevin qui lui souriait. Le blond vit la scène mais se retint, il devait laisser son brun faire ce qu'il devait.

« -je suis content que tu le fasses, dit Harry avec un grand sourire

-ouai, voilà je dois aller voir Kingsley.. en fait, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction... si il s'énerve ? Craignit le châtain

-c'est vrai, mais avec moi non plus il est pas très clément, il n'y a qu'avec... il s'arrêta un instant et sa bouche s'ouvrit, il venait d'avoir une idée qui n'échappa pas à Kevin, d'ailleurs ce dernier répliqua

-tu penses pas à ... Harry non t'es dingue,

-attend-moi une seconde, ordonna l'auror, il accourut alors vers le blond qui le regarda bizarrement

-hum.. écoute Dray, il doit aller donner sa démission chez Kingsley, et il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est sympas, donc je me demandais si tu voulais bien, euh, y aller avec Kevin ? Il avait craint la réaction du serpent, mais étonnement il n'en fit rien

-d'accord, mais je le fais pour toi » répondit-il. Il partit donc avec le plus jeune en direction du bureau du ministre. Harry eut le souffle coupé, il resta d'ailleurs immobile pendant un instant quand son bras fut attrapé, il se retourna vivement et tomba sur deux yeux noisettes et une crinière brune

« -Hermione, fut-il étonné

-oh Harry, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

-bien, et toi ? T'es merveilleuse, lui répondit le brun heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie

-je vais très bien, rayonnât-elle

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna-t-il

-en fait.. je suis venue pour te demander quelque chose, voilà j'aimerais que tu sois... le parrain de notre enfant à Ron et moi, dit-elle un sourire accroché aux lèvres

-quoi ? C'est génial, évidemment que je veux, Hermione c'est incroyable, je suis super content pour vous » Harry était vraiment heureux, tant de bonne nouvelles. Hermione redevint sérieuse et prit son air maternel

« -j'espère que tu as quelqu'un aussi dans la vie Harry, as-tu une relation stable ? Il roula des yeux, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il répondit tout de même

-eh bien justement, oui j'ai quelqu'un

-oh c'est extraordinaire, et qui c'est ? » Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'Harry ne voulait pas gâcher ça en lui révélant le nom du blond. Il était en train d'hésiter mais une main vint se poser autour de sa taille

« -eh bien voilà c'est.. lui Draco, souffla Harry, la bombe était lâchée, il attendait donc la réaction de son amie

-oh, je vois, elle se raclât la gorge puis reprit, eh bien..j'espère que vous êtes bien ensemble, félicitation alors » elle sourit et embrassa Harry longuement sur la joue avant de les quitter et rentrer chez elle.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et fit une petite moue, qui fit sourire Draco tendrement. Il vit derrière eux que Kevin l'attendait pour lui dire au revoir. Il alla donc lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui rappeler qu'il venait le chercher le lendemain matin. Quand il fut partit Draco rejoignit son bureau suivit de Harry

« -je suis vraiment content de toi, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisirs ce que tu as fait pour Kevin, lui dit le brun avec un sourire sincère

-c'est la dernière fois que je lui rend service, dit doucement Draco, apaisé par la présence de son brun.

-je te demanderais plus rien pour lui ne t'inquiète pas » Harry comprenait bien son amant, il ne l'obligerait donc pas à lui demander des choses pour le châtain.

Draco passa ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et plaça sa tête dans son cou, il enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux du brun. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, profitant de la douceur de l'étreinte.

~HP~DM~

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore noir dans la chambre. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un tempus qui indiqua qu'il était à peine 2h27 du matin. Il sentit un corps chaud qui se tourna vers lui. Draco ne dormait pas non plus, il regardait Harry avec une telle intensité que le survivant arrivait à voir l'éclat d'excitation qui passa rapidement dans ses beaux yeux argent.

Il n'avait rien fait avec le blond depuis que ce dernier lui avait fait une fellation, quand il sentit une main presser son sexe, il haleta doucement. Draco se positionna sur Harry faisant rencontrer leurs érections, le blond fit bouger son bassin sadiquement contre le brun lui envoyant des chocs électriques dans le creux de ses reins. Il ne voulait pas baiser avec Draco comme il le faisait avec Kevin, il voulait faire l'amour avec le blond, ressentir un sentiment de complémentarité.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, faisant passer le besoin de l'autre dans cet échange. Les mains du blond prodiguaient des caresses chaudes sur la poitrine du brun tandis que les mains du survivant caressaient lui caressaient le bas du dos. Les fins poils blonds présents se hérissèrent sous le frisson de plaisirs qu'il ressentit. Harry brisa l'échange et tendit la main au tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Le blond eut un sourire carnassier en voyant le matériel, il prit alors la bouteille dans sa main et s'en versa dans la paume. Toujours assis sur le bassin en feu du brun il se frotta les mains et dirigea des longs doigts d'aristocrate vers son propre arrière train. Quand Harry comprit que son amant allait se préparer seul devant lui, il poussa un soupir et remua légèrement ses hanches pour plus de contact.

Draco s'enfonça un premier doigt dans son intimité puis effectua un mouvement de va et vient. Harry se léchait les lèvres d'excitation, le blond se donnait en spectacle et il aimait ça. Combien de fois il s'était masturbé en pensant à lui, combien de fois il s'était pénétré de ses doigts en pensant à son corps parfait, à sa peau laiteuse et douce.

Le blond en était maintenant au troisième doigts, le brun n'en pouvait plus, son membre allait explosé si l'autre ne faisait rien. Il se releva délicatement et emprisonna la bouche de Draco, ce dernier retira le boxer de son brun et vient poser un préservatif sur le sexe gonflé de Harry. Il vient ensuite positionner le membre protégé à son entrée dilatée pour s'enfoncer d'une traite sur la longueur du héros. Ils poussèrent tout les deux un cri, l'un de plaisir et l'autre de douleur, il crispa sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux tentant de se détendre. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main s'emparer de son membre, il poussa un soupir de contentement, cela l'aida à se détendre. Quand il ne ressentit plus que du plaisir, il se retira complètement pour revenir de plus belle s'empaler, commença alors un concert de gémissements qui emplirent la chambre.

Harry se permit quelques coup de rein essayant de trouver la prostate du blond, et d'après le hurlement de Dray il l'avait trouvée. Il inversa la position et se retrouva au dessus du blond, il s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, après quelques coup de reins plus forts il atteignirent l'orgasme.

Après un sort de nettoyage, ils se recouchèrent sans un mot, dans les couvertures qui avaient été témoins de leur passion et de leur amour.

~HP~DM~

Voilou, un lemon pour la fin. Voilà fin de cette histoire, je sais ça se termine vite, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera pour Kevin mais je termine ici. Sachant que c'est ma première histoire, j'en referais d'autre sur Harry et Draco mais pas tout de suite. J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu, merci en tout cas de l'avoir suivit.

Merci à vous =)


End file.
